Write A Caption/Archive/35
=The Greatest President Ever Responds to Reporter= We'll I don't know... Do I bomb Iran or North Korea?--Thedragonoverlord 18:01, 11 May 2007 (UTC) "Battery... running... out........ need... more... cocaine." --Careax 01:47, 12 May 2007 (UTC) =A Monkey Drinks Water From A Faucet= * Presenting the newest off-Broadway sensation - an all lower-primate revue of Flashdance! - The Lake Effect 02:44, 11 May 2007 (UTC) He's a maniac! =Two Roosters Play Soccer= *Now more fun than donkey basketball! - The Lake Effect 22:38, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *Winner doesn't have to get eaten! - The Lake Effect 22:42, 11 May 2007 (UTC) *"Now as you know, I am an avid cocksman. Where am I supposed to go for hot cock-on-cock action?" Question answered. - The Lake Effect 22:43, 11 May 2007 (UTC) =Dutch Protesters Oppose U.S. Genetically Modified Corn= They even burned some of it. : Dutch present defence against Global warming!Tourskin 01:02, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Dutch potheads defeat giant vengeful ear of corn with the munchies. --Careax 17:14, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers The Commencement Address At Tiny Saint Vincent College in Latrobe, PA= "It's great to see so many young, well-dressed people at a church service. PRAISE JESUS!" --Careax 04:01, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad= "Yes, we are stealing the bald eagle as our new mascot. Now does anyone know how else we can piss the Americans off?" --Careax 17:11, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Alberto Gonzales speaking to a secret meeting at the Justice Department. --Randroid 20:56, 13 May 2007 (UTC) : Listen to my poem if you will. Else I shoot you.Tourskin 04:10, 15 May 2007 (UTC) =Kansas National Guard Stages in Greensburg= "Sorry we're a little late. We didn't miss anything, did we?" --Toadaron 02:30, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Rivers Flood in Missouri= =Britain's Gordon Brown= Tony Blair takes to binge eating. --Careax 04:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Before Boarding Marine One= "What? This jacket with these pants? You must be kidding!" --Randroid 01:30, 13 May 2007 (UTC) "I'm a little teapot..."--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:46, 13 May 2007 (UTC) "One of these days, Cheney's gonna make me a real boy!"--MC Esteban™ 02:40, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Canadian Hockey Team Wins World Championship= The entire Canadian army at their farewell dinner, prior to invading America. --Careax 23:06, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =Laura Bush Waves= Laura uses her 24th level mage skills to cast a 'cone of protection' over Stephen Colbert and ward off liberal harpie Jane Fonda. --Careax 23:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) "Talk to the hand, Congress!" --Careax 23:03, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest Vice President Ever Visits Egypt= "The paintings sometimes whisper to me." --Randroid 23:39, 13 May 2007 (UTC) =The Price of Gas in San Francisco= "Fred, I'm tired of getting screwed this way all the time. I'm going back to my wife." --OHeL 00:53, 15 May 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Visits Jamestown= "Why the hell aren't you over there, fighting them over there so you don't have to fight them here?" --OHeL 00:46, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Finally finding someone who supports his Iraq policy, Bush appoints Lt. Gen. Douglas "Loon" Lute as "War Czar." WrongOfTexas 02:40, 16 May 2007 (UTC) =Rudy Giuliani Gestures At The Reagan Presidential Library= I only have two mistresses that my current wife does not know about yet. --Vinny 01:06, 15 May 2007 (UTC)